The Enemy or Family
by AbayJ
Summary: Sydney fines that she has a half - sister and her and Vaughn goes to find her. But some srprises happen to pop up.
1. Cahpter One

Chapter One  
  
"I HAVE A WHAT" screamed Sydney Bristow  
  
"A sister. I'm sorry Sydney. I didn't want to tell you like this. I had planned a dinner and got some wine and I was going to tell you gently but I found that Sloan was sending you on a another missions I knew you had to know." Vaughn said gently "I'm so so so sorry Sydney. Please forgive me"  
  
"There is nothing to forgive. I'm sorry I blew up like that. Its just its kinda hard to believe. I mean sister. Why didn't my father tell me? What does he dislike that child as much as he dislikes me I mean for godsakes that is his daughter out there."  
  
" That is where you wrong Sydney" came a voice from behind them. "She is not my daughter she is 23 years old which makes it in impossible for her to be my daughter. Your are my only daughter." said Jack Bristow " And I do not hate you. I care for you a great deal. I told Agent Vaughn not to tell you and as usual he disobeyed my orders."  
  
"Jack she deserved to know and you know that as well as I do" Vaughn stated  
  
"Just because you are Involed with my daughter, which I might say is against Protocol, you have no right to tell her something after specifically told you not to"  
  
"Dad first of all we are not 'involed', we care about eachother" Sydney looks at Vaughn for support but he is just looking down at the ground so Sydney continues "Second of all I sure in hell did deserve to know that I have a half sister at there some where and third of all I am going on my missions and I want Vaughn to be my partner not my handler but my partner do you got that dad. So go talk to Devlin and set it up. And if I find out that you screwed me or Vaughn I will hurt you dad because right now I'm pissed enough to do it so just go"  
  
" Fine, fine I'm going but are you sure about this Sydney."  
  
"I would have told if I wasn't"  
  
"Ok I will call you both when it is set up. Goodbye Sydney" he looks to Vaughn "Goodbye Agent Vaughn. I really hope you no what you are doing"  
  
" Goodbye Jack and I do"  
  
" So do you mind being my partner. I mean if you don't I understand. I can call my dad and tell just forget about. He would love that wouldn't he" Sydney gave a weak smile to Vaughn  
  
" Hey, there is nothing I would like nothing more then to be your partner. Got that nothing more. I mean a trip with you is like a dream come true. A dream come true" Vaughn said with a smile "Plus I bet the motel has a pool and there is nothing more that I would like to do is see in a bikini"  
  
"As long as I get to see you in swimming trunks you got a deal baby"  
  
Vaughn laughed at that.  
  
"Lets go pack. I mean you do want to go find you sister and if I'm right the Bristow women are a sight to be seen"  
  
"Do we even know her name? I mean it won't do no good to go search if we don't know her name"  
  
"Yeah we do know her and where she live."  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"She lives in Russia and her name id Leslie Derevko"  
  
"OK then I guess it is off to Russia."  
  
"Yeah so lets go pack. I will meet you back here in about 2 hours and we will get ready to shove off" Vaughn said " Oh yeah don't forget the Bikini"  
  
A/N Hi everybody I hope you like this. I am not sure when it takes place but the idea just came to me. Please R/R and this is my first fanfic so please be nice LOL. I hope u enjoy.  
  
Ashley 


	2. Chapter Two

The Enemy or Family  
  
Chapter Two  
  
" Hello, Andrew." says Leslie in her deeply accented voice, "How are you my darling?"  
  
"Very good love," Andrew Sark said in his British accented "but I did get some rather disturbing news."  
  
"About what?" asked Leslie a little worried, but she knew Andrew would take care of it.  
  
"Not about but what I'm afraid, but who."  
  
"Oh." Leslie only could muster up. She knew what he was going to say next. He was going to tell her that they no where she is. God, she had dreaded this moment. "They know where I am, don't they Andrew?"  
  
"Not exactly, but yes they do no you are in Russia and I have good reason to believe that they are here now."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Leslie asked.  
  
"Well my plan is that we would captured them before they can me or you. What do you think?" he asked.  
  
"I love it. I love it alot. When can we do it?"  
  
"Soon my love, soon. All I have to do is get some of our men into all the hotels and when they arrive I will know."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Are you sure you are Okay about this."  
  
"I am more then okay with this. They took my mother away from me. Now I will take something away from them. I just have one question for you. How did you get this information?"  
  
"I told you that the double would prove effected."  
  
"You are always right my darling, always."  
  
The Hotel  
  
"Oh Vaughn this place it perfect. Where did you find it? I mean I never heard of a Hotel that rents cabins out."  
  
"Well that is the great thing about the Internet, but I can not take all the credit. Wiess found it. He thinks that it will be a great place to stay and I must say I couldn't agree more with him."  
  
"Well remind me to thank him when we get home." Sydney said with a full smile.  
  
"I will. So lets say what, let go call Deviln and tell him that we made it safely and we will go get something to eat."  
  
"Sound perfect."  
  
A/N I know this was short. I am trying to get to the part I really want to get to. Please Please R/R. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"So, I don't know alot about you Vaughn."  
  
"What do you want know."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"I was born in Normandy and then we moved to Virginia when I was 3. When my dad died me, my sister and mom moved back to France and I stayed till I was 18 and that is when I moved to LA."  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well I only see her on holidays, plus she has her own life now and I have mine. I do miss seeing my nephew though." Vaughn smiled at the mention of him.  
  
"What his name?"  
  
"Taylor and from what my mother told me, he is a little terror."  
  
"I bet you do miss him."  
  
"I do, but I will see him on Christmas. Enough about me lets talk about you. Despite what you might think, I do not know alot about you."  
  
"Well let's see I'm 32 years old and I have brown hair and brown eyes." Sydney teased. Of course she got the reward she was looking for. Vaughn grinned and start to laugh.  
  
"Okay, I think I know that." he said between laughs. "What I really want to know is about you friends and what you like to do when you don't work."  
  
"Oh you mean what do I do on my non-existent day off."  
  
With a grin Vaughn said "Yeah."  
  
"Well I like to go shopping with Francine and Will. I know it might seem weird but he actually has fun with us. I mean he gets bored around sixth or the eighth hour but the rest I might say, he enjoys. It is always a good I idea to have a male as a friend. Francie and me will do try on these outfits and he will give us his opinions. We have so much fun. Sometime we will just sit on the couch and talk for hours and hours. I want to tell them the truth so bad but I will not risk them like that. Sometimes we will go out to a bar and just dance and sing. It is so much. Then there is the movies and Francie's restaurant. We will go there and get breakfast and plan our day. I love every minute of it. I wish I didn't have to lie to them. I can't wait until the SD-6 is gone." she smile and his heart does this flip-flop in his chest.  
  
"They sound great."  
  
"They are I mean they see me for me. Not the super cool, spy, or this bitch, that kicks ass everyday. You know. They love me for me."  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
I never thought me and Vaughn would actually be sitting here and talking about each other like this. We had always been seeing each other in secret never being able to see each out in the open, but here the were, sitting in a outside cafe in front of every on who cared to look. Vaughn had always been a good friend but since three years ago they had became lovers, partners, and friends. All she did wish now that SD-6 was gone so they could get married and she could become the teacher she always wanted.  
  
"So, what would you like to do?"  
  
"I don't know." I say "I really do not that this evening to end. I am enjoying this so much." It was the truth. She had never had more enjoyable night in his life. Not even with Danny, Noah, Will, or Francie. "How about we go to that pool, that you were talking about." we had been lovers for about three years and I still get flutter in stomach. "I brought my bikini."  
  
Vaughn snapped his finger and got his credit card out. When the waitress she eyed him. I felt very jealous all of sudden. Once he handed her the card, I leaned over the table, put my hands on his face, and gave him a long, passionate kiss. When we both come up for air, the waitress was still standing by are table. She gave me a look of envy. I smiled at her. She knew he was my territory. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Leslie POV  
  
Oh, god why did she have to find me now? Why did Andrew have to tell me? Couldn't he just take care of it? ? Why wasn't my mother here with me?  
  
I know Andrew will take care of me. He always has. I go to my rooms, sit on my favorite chair, and curl up. I look out the window. I see Andrew's car pull up. I cannot wait to see him. He will make me feel better.  
  
"Andrew your home. God I have missed you."  
  
"I've missed you to my darling. How was your weekend. Mine went very well I went to their hotel."  
  
"Their?" why would my sister bring someone with her if she was looking for me. "I thought it was just her coming."  
  
"I believe she brought a partner with her." I wondered why she would do that.  
  
"So what is the plan?" I ask "Can I be a part of it?"  
  
"No." Andrew said. He had never denied me anything. "This mission is to dangerous and you would be to emotional to do it right."  
  
"Andrew you should no better then to believe I would let my emotions to get involved with a mission." I mean sure she is my sister and maybe would become friends. Maybe we could become partners. Maybe we could plan weddings, baby showers, parties, and shop together but she is still a CIA agent and she has our mother in a CIA prison cell. I could kill if need be and I could kill whomever she is with, without blinking an eye. I am thought be the best. "Please Andrew let me be a part of this mission."  
  
"NO! You will not be a part of this Leslie. You could get hurt both physically and emotionally. I will not have that happen to you. In no way shape or form will you be in this mission."  
  
"Oh yes I will be. I will make a deal with. I will not come with you to pick them up but I will have access to them. Do you understand that Andrew?" with that I stormed at of the room. I mean I loved him with all my heart but he could be so insufferable sometimes.  
  
He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me towered him. He kissed with such forced I knew my lips would be bruised for at least a couple of days. I kissed him back with just as much forced. I bit at his bottom lip with my teeth the lick and sucked it. He moaned into my mouth. "So is it a deal?" I asked in a husky voice  
  
"Yes, but we must still work out the details of this plan." and with that he scooped me up in his arms.  
  
"I thought we worked details such as these at a table." I teased  
  
"That is so boring. I am sure you will like my way much better." as we walked through the threshold of our room. He let me slide down his body and kicked the door shut. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back At The Hotel  
  
"What the hell is that?" Vaughn asked  
  
"I have no clue." Sydney said pulling the sheet with her and then the door- busted open. Both Vaughn and Sydney reached for their guns.  
  
"Drop them. Both of you." Sark said in a cold voice. "Both of you out of the bed and get dressed. I promise I have seen it all before so do not worry."  
  
"You bastered, what do you want."  
  
"Always a pleasure to see you to Sydney."  
  
"What the hell do you want with us Sark?" Vaughn asked through gritted teeth. Trying to get dressed without showing very much skin. He glanced ad notice Sydney trying to do the same thing. She had a rose tint to her cheeks. It was either from embarrassment or anger. He was not sure. "Can you at least let Sydney go get dressed in the bathroom."  
  
"NO!" Sark yelled.  
  
"What the hell do you want Sark." Sydney asked in a low voice.  
  
"I want nothing from you really but I do have something you guys might want."  
  
"And that would be...................."  
  
"You sister." Sark said with a grin.  
  
"You have my what. How did you know I was here looking for my sister?" Sydney asked, a chill going down her spine. "If you hurt one head on her head you will pay dearly."  
  
"Why are you worrying Sydney? You know nothing about her and you never did want to know about her did you. You thought she was just a basterd child. That she was not deserving of your love. Isn't that right Sydney?"  
  
"If I didn't know better I would say you sound bitter." said in amused voice. She knew that Sark had no ability to feel emotion.  
  
"Just get dressed Dammit." Sark said in a growl. "Then we will get going. I'm sure you can't wait to see your sister."  
  
"Half - Sister.' Vaughn and Sydney spoke in unison.  
  
"Half - sister." said his voice amused once again. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"Where in the Hell are you taking us." Sydney asked  
  
"Oh my dear Sydney, don't you trust me." Sark asked  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Oh I am hurt now. Very hurt." He said in a mock voice.  
  
"Poor baby." Vaughn said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well here we are. I need to go inform some one of you arrival." When that was said he looked over to one of the arm guards and started to speak to him in Russian. "Take them to the west wing, I have to go talk to Leslie."  
  
"Yes sir." The armed guard spoke in Russian.  
  
Sark was dreading this moment. He knew that Leslie would want to be the one to speak to them first. She knew what he wanted with him. He needed information and he knew that they had it, and how to get it. He walked to the east wing and took a left to their rooms. When he opened the door, he saw her reading one of her novels that she always had on hand.  
  
"Darling." He spoke to her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They have arrived."  
  
"Oh." With that, she stood up. "Where are they?" She asked.  
  
"In the west wing. I knew you would want to talk to them first."  
  
"You are right. " he could not read her emotion.  
  
"Are you positive."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay follow me." With that, he started to walk out the door. She followed and walked beside him. She put her hand in his. He knew she did it to get strength from him. If he could do this differently and save her from this pain that, he knew she must be going trough, he would. He could not stand to see her in pain. When they arrived to the room she dropped his hand and walked into it by herself. She had her chin up high and shoulder squared. He followed her. He knew that she needed him, even if she did want to admit it.  
  
When she walked in there and saw her sister she could have sworn that it was like looking at her mother. "Hello Sister dear."  
  
Sydney's POV  
  
This could be my sister. She looked nothing like me or her mother. She was short about 5'2'' or 5'3''. She had a round face and she was very thin, maybe 105 or 110. She most likely had a six pack. She could she the outline of it thorough hey thin silk blouse. With blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked German. "You're my sister?"  
  
"Oh I can see why you would wonder." Leslie said with a Russian accent. "I mean I look nothing like you or my mother.oh I mean our mother. That will take so getting use to now, won't it. I am so use to calling her my mother. I hope you will forgive if I screw up once again."  
  
"Look we can get you out of here if you help us." Vaughn said. "If he as hurt you in anyway shape or form just tell us."  
  
"Save.. me from..Andrew.did you here that darling.they want to save me from you..isn't that funny." Leslie said between fits of laughter,  
  
"Quite..funny my...love." Said Sark. He was laughing also.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY." I screamed. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS TALKING LIKE THAT 'DARLING, MY LOVE, AND ANDREW'. PLEASE TELL ME YOU TWO ARE NOT A COUPLE." I said.  
  
"Well I am afraid we can't do that, my dear Sydney."  
  
"Your are involved with a monster like Sark." Said Vaughn.  
  
"A monster no but yes I am involved with Andrew."  
  
"Do you know what he does."  
  
"Yes I do and I do the same thing. I might be small but I am one damn good agent. I mean I did learn from one of the best."  
  
"So it seems." I said with a sarcastic voice. This all had to be a dream, a horrible dream.  
  
"It's not a dream Sydney. You are her in my.our mother's house." I realized I must have said my thoughts aloud. "I will let you both get some sleep. You will both need all you energy for the questioning. Good - Night sister dearest."  
  
"Good - Night." Said Sark.  
  
With that, they both walked out. God what am I going to do. I mean I need to find some way out of here.  
  
Vaughn walked up to me and put his arms around me and I began to cry. He just held me and told that everything will be all right and he would take care of me. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
Leslie POV  
  
"I think that went very well." Andrew told me.  
  
"Yeah right. I was so dumb in there. They must think I am a bitch. I did not want to come off that way I wanted to think I was their friend but it was like they looked done on me," I cried  
  
"That is their problem you are the most strong, smart and kind women I have ever met." He said as he came up and put his arms around me. I turned to his chest and cried like, I have not since I was 2 years old. He did not look down on me like I thought he would. He just held me and told it would be okay and he would take care of me. I knew he would too. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
The next morning Leslie walked into the room, which Sydney was being held. She had spent two hours getting ready. Most of it trying to cover up the fact that she had been crying most of the night and the rest closing her eyes but not sleeping. Andrew was so good about what she was going through. He would hold and tell everything would work out. Then she saw Sydney pacing. When she saw Leslie, she stopped.  
  
"Where in the hell did you take him." She in a thundering voice.  
  
"Good-morning to you to sister dearest. I do hope that you do not wake up like this every morning." Leslie said with a grin.  
  
"Only when I am being held against my will."  
  
"Does this happen often to you?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh well whatever. We took Mr. Vaughn to another room. We can not have our guests in the same room. I am sorry about that."  
  
"Guests? We are Prisoners not damn guests."  
  
"Well you can call what you are here, anything you want." Leslie said in a cool voice. "So how did you sleep."  
  
"Horrible, not that you care."  
  
"That is where you are wrong I do care. You are my sister.mean half-sister. But do trust me, your precious Vaughn is fine."  
  
"Why are you here then?"  
  
"I wanted to get to know you."  
  
"Please you do not want to know about me you just want Information."  
  
"Well that to, but we have plenty of time to get to that. I would really like to get to know you. I will even make a deal with you. You can ask me a question about myself, which has nothing to work that is. Then I will ask you a question."  
  
"Fine Dammit."  
  
"Well ask away."  
  
"Why are involved with Sark."  
  
"Please call him Andrew. Would you like the short version or long?"  
  
"Well I have noting else to do so why don't we go with the long one."  
  
"Okay well it all started when I was fifteen and he came to work with my mother. I had already finish school, that is including collage, which I was already done with when I was 12. I was working at the office. I did not become field agent until I was eighteen. I had a huge crush on him. I mean who wouldn't, that accent and those eyes.oh well enough about that. When I was eighteen I had a very hard break up so my mother sent me to France for a vacation. My father and me had never got along. He never wanted me. I got in the way. He wanted my mom to himself. When I was Sixteen he told me the only reason he truly did not like me because I was weak and now that I wasn't he wanted to become my father that he never was to me. I was so happy I thought I was going burst. This was my birthday present from him. It was the best one I had ever got. It was always what I wished for when I blew out my candles. Him and my mom were working out their problems and I thought we would become the family I always wanted to have. The kind my friends had. It was all going great. I mean we all would sit down for dinner. Talk and thing like that. When I got back from France. He did something unthinkable. He came up to my room after him and my mom had a fight and he was drunk." Leslie stop trying to gain her control.  
  
"He didn't did he?" Sydney asked in a horrified voice.  
  
"Let me finish. He came up to my room and pushed me on to my bed and started to tear off my cloths want back but he was 6'5'' and weighed 300 pounds solid muscles. I was no match for him. Not to mention I was in shock. The lucky thing was that Andrews's apartment was right next to my bedroom. He heard me screaming and came running in my room and got my father off me and knocked him out. He gather me in his arms and held me as I cried. By this time, my mother had came in. She just stared at my father and me. That was when Andrew spoke up and said if you don't kill him, I will with pleasure. That was when my mother pulled her gun out and shot him in the head and called some men to come and get him. Andrew pulled off his sweater and put it on me. All my cloths were ripped and tattered. He picked me up and carried me to the car and my mother drove us to the hospital. He held me all the way there. He stayed in the room until I was ready to come home. He was they only one I would see. They made me get a test done to make sure my father did not get very far. That was when my crush became love. When he told me that he loved me was the next week. I thought it was just because he was sorry for me but he said that he had been in love since I was sixteen but he couldn't Tel me until I was older and as they say the rest is history."  
  
"Oh my god I am sorry."  
  
"I am over it now." Leslie said. But, Sydney could tell by her eyes that it still hurt her and it had left scares. "Since you asked me about my boyfriend you will not mind if I asked you about yours." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"My relationship with Vaughn is work and nothing more." Sydney said in a strong voice.  
  
"So you sleep with all your..how should we say, your business partners." Leslie asked with a grin.  
  
"No we met when I came into the CIA offices. Sloane, you know who he is. He runs SD-6. He killed my fiancée because when I found out the truth, I told him. One day I came back to his house and I found him dead in the shower. When I got to the CIA office they told me, I could become a double agent for them. Vaughn became my handler. I have had these feeling foe him for a long time but we never acted on them until we took down SD-6 for the first time. I was going to cook him dinner, one thing led to another, and dinner never got finish. When SD-6 and all the alliances got back together we had to take a relationship into hiding even more then were. I am so used to the response I gave you first that it just comes out. CIA found out about our relationship we would both be fired and now if SD-6 found out he would be killed, hell he already might get killed." She said. When she finished her speech, she looked at Leslie. She had look in her eyes that she knew what it felt like to be in that kind of relationship with someone you love.  
  
"Trust me my dear sister, I know what you mean. Andrew and me can not be open about our relationship. If we were, the people who we work against would use one of us as leverage against the other. It would never come to that I mean Andrew and I know that if we had to he would not come after me, as I would not come after him. It would ruin both of our life and hurt our business to much."  
  
"So you mean that you would let each other died instead of letting the people you work for die."  
  
"Yes, but lease don't make it sound so sick. It is not. I mean we have to do this." Leslie said. "You look tried. I will get you another room. I can not let you and Vaughn be together. I am sorry but that is how it goes. I hope you find you new room a little more.. cozier. Sleep well."  
  
With that, she went out of the tiny room. Sydney could not believe what had just happen. It felt as though her and Leslie had actually connected in some weird way. She sill didn't like her but she didn't hate her either. She was strong and had gone through a lot. I mean she had no child hood. None what so ever. Plus almost being raped by your father most be very hard. Sydney curled into a tight ball and started to dose off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sark and Leslie were sleeping in their bed that they had shared for the last four years. He had his arm across her stomach. They were spooned together. Her back to his front. When Leslie began to stirred and trash around. Sark was used to this she would have these nightmares once or twice a week.  
  
"Andrew please helps.(Scream) please don't leave me."  
  
She would throw he hand punch and kick. All he could do was try to hold and comfort her with out waking. She would have tears streaming down her face. It would kill him every time she would scream out to him. The Doctor said don't wake her. He hated that he had to watch her suffer but if he did wake her up it could hurt her worse. Finally, she calm down long enough for him to let her go ad get a wash clothe for her face. When he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror he saw that he had starting of a bruise on his cheek. She must have nailed him good. When she woke in the morning she would see it and say that she was sorry and that maybe, he should sleep in a different bed. She would cry but he would tell her that it isn't her fault and hold her before they went to the office. He hated to see her in pain. Everyone thought he was cold and heartless. Even his own mother. Only Leslie could se the real him. It also worked both ways. People thought she was just some mean, bitch but it wasn't true. She was very fragile at times but he was the only on who saw that side. Her own mother rarely saw that side of her.  
  
When he saw that she was in a deep slumber, he began to wash her small angel looking face. If he could take the pain that, she'd would suffer at night he would gladly. But for now, he would just have to hold her and take her that way. He felt his own silent tear run down his cheek as he washed hers away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sark POV  
  
I hated the bastard that was in the room down the hall from Sydney's room. Michael Vaughn was his name. Leslie, after last night asked me to move in the spare bedroom that was located in our floor of rooms. I again told her no. I loved and I wasn't about to leave her side because she has nightmares. Then she said if I wouldn't move out of the bedroom, then don't come near me when her when she was having a nightmare. She didn't get what she was asking was hard to compile with.  
  
He walked into the room where Mr. Vaughn was being held. The man was to goody-good for his liking. He had no balls. That was only his opinion of course. Leslie thought he was handsome which just pissed me off more. I know she didn't mean to. I mean we always said that she would be honest with each other. He would have to admit that only reason that he was visiting with Mr. Vaughn was that he didn't want Leslie anywhere near this man. Not because he was dangerous, Leslie could take care of herself, but because he was jealous.  
  
The door slammed with a thud when he entered. God he hated this man and he was sure the feeling was mutual he was sure of that. That just made it all the more fun. "Mr. Vaughn. I hope you slept well." Andrew said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"%^&# you Sark. Where in the hell is Sydney. I swear if you did anything to her you will wish you were dead." Vaughn voice was cold enough to cut ice.  
  
"Yes Mr. Vaughn you precious Sydney is fine and safe. I would imagine that my Leslie is visiting with her at this moment." It was a blatant lie. Leslie had talked to her yesterday and now was trying to get catch up on the sleep that she had missed last night. But he didn't want to tell the true reason why he was visiting Vaughn instead of herself.  
  
A/N: I know it was a short chapter and that I have not updated in a long time. I want to know if I should continue with the story. Please read and review. If you guys would like me to continue the chapter will be up in less then a week, if not I will just drop this story and just focus on my GH stories. Please tell me what I should do.  
  
P.S. I need a beta reader for my General Hospital stories. If anyone is into GH and have read any of my other stories, please e-mail me at VAHOTTIE125@aol.com. Thank you.  
  
Love,  
  
Ashley 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
"'Your Leslie'. Like you even care for her at all, and I sincerely hope Sydney gave you that bruise on your cheek."  
  
"No she didn't," he said in a cold voice. Leslie had given him the bruise. It wasn't her fault he knew that and he was not mad at her but he wish that she would believe him on that. He ignored the comment about him not caring for her. It was normal one that he heard often enough to know leave it alone. He hated when men around the office would talk about her as if she was some sex object. He knew that many men in the office had asked her out. Every time she would say no to them and she always, says to them that she belong to one man and one man only, they just didn't know that man was he. "No Sydney did not give me this bruise, sorry to inform you, but I will let you know the next time she does if you would like."  
  
"What the hell do you wasn't Sark. I would really like to try and get a little more sleep." Vaughn said curtly.  
  
"Vaughn, you should know what I want. I mean why else would I come talk to your sorry CIA ass. Information of course."  
  
"And Sark you should know that I, my sorry CIA ass will not give you any info about any thing."  
  
"Yes I do know this, and I also have ways to drag info out of you."  
  
"CIA has trained me not to give info away even under the worse torture."  
  
"Well we will just see how far your training will get you. I do hope for your sake that it does not go very far. I mean you do have a nice face, at least that's what Leslie said and I am sure that she will hate messing it up. I will leave you to your sleep. Good-nap time Mr. Vaughn." He shut the door with a loud thud. He hated that man with passion. He couldn't wait to see Leslie torture him but that meant she would have to see him. He wasn't sure what he wanted most, keep her away from Mr. Vaughn or to see him torture. That was food for thought.  
  
When Sark enter their rooms, he saw that Leslie was now on the couch instead of in bed. She looked so peaceful. He knew that after the nightmare she only slept about an hour. She was always up after them. She would pace the floor and sometimes just let him hold her or make love to her. He loved her so much. If she only knew how much. He hated that he could not be with her in public, the only problem was if they were saw together the both would be targets.  
  
He began to stroke her face, her skin was so soft. So angel like. Her eyes were like irises in the springtime. She started to stir. Her eyes began to open. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. You look so beautiful, sleeping there."  
  
"Thank - you." She said we a shy smile. Even though they had been lover for almost 5 years, she still got shy when he paid her a comment. "So how was your day. I didn't see or hear from you after you left."  
  
"I went to see Mr. Vaughn."  
  
"Oh, I thought that I was going to talk to him first." Leslie said in a calm voice but he saw the rage in her eyes.  
  
"Well I thought that I should go talk to him first. Please don't be mad baby. I am sorry I should have told you." He saw some of the rage disappear in her eyes but there was still a little hint in there. "I am sorry."  
  
"I know and I forgive you but I wish you would tell me things. I thought we going to be honest with each other. I want you to tell me the truth from now on. Can you do that."  
  
"Yes and I promise from now on I will."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you to."  
  
"I am so sorry about the bruise." She touched the spot lightly with her fingertips. Then she leaned over and gently with her lips kissed the spot. "I wish you would learn to stay away from me when I have those fits. Last week I gave you a scratch and then the week before that it was sprained finger. I mean when are you going to learn your lesson and move to the guest room."  
  
"You really want me out of are room." He asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"No. I do not." She playfully slapped him on his arm. "I want you to be safe at night and with me, I am not so sure you are."  
  
"I feel the most safe with you. It hurts me every time I see you go through those nightmares. I wish the doctor could do more."  
  
"Me to." She said in a soft voice. "Will you hold me."  
  
"Gladly my dear." He climbed on to the couch to lay next to her. He wrapped his arms around her held her tight.  
  
"I am going to talk to him tomorrow and don't even try to stop me." She said half asleep.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." He said groggily. They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Sydney POV  
  
I saw a part of Leslie that I'm sure that many people do not see of Leslie. I wish we could be real sisters. If only she wasn't an enemy of the USA, they could be. She has had a hard life. I mean if she finished school at 12 then she had to start school when she was three or four. When I looked in the profile, it said that she spoke German, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, French, Italian, Korean, English, Arabic, and Polish. That was a few more then I know. She was a bright woman. She also had a perfect aim, a black belt in most martial arts. God I don't know whether to fear, hate, or like the woman. This was the first time where I don't know what to feel toward a person. I know what I am suppose to feel, I'm suppose hate this woman but she couldn't. Not really anyway.  
  
The next morning Leslie entered Mr. Vaughn room. She hated having prisoners. They were so hard to please. If they would just give as information, they would have a much more easy time here. She wish her Sister and her boyfriend didn't have to be her prisoners. They would be very good company to have and Mr. Vaughn could give Andrew a run for his money in the good looks race. He had gorgeous green eyes but Andrew's baby blues we just as gorgeous. When she walked towards the room, she saw that Vaughn was sleeping on his bed.  
  
"Mr. Vaughn rise and shine. It is 8:30 AM for goodness sake. Do you always sleep this late." Leslie said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Only when I am in the present of bad company." Vaughn said in curt voice.  
  
"Well, well did someone wake up on the wrong side on the bed?" she asked  
  
"No. What the hell do you want Ms. Dervko or is Mrs. Sark?"  
  
"No it is not. I came down to intrude myself but I do believe you know who and what I am."  
  
"Yes I am aware that you are a enemy of the USA, a slut, a bitch, a damn good agent, liar, and a cheat. To bad you don't work for the CIA."  
  
"Well thanks for all the comments. I mean I am all those things and more. I do believe you forgot untrustworthy, evil, conniving, and dishonorable."  
  
"Oh yes those traits. How could you forget."  
  
"So now that we have got my ugly traits out of the way, we can get to the real business at hand."  
  
"What is that."  
  
"The information you have and the information that I want."  
  
"Really, well lets get started because it is going to take you long enough to get it out of me."  
  
"Oh you really believe that."  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"Well let's say I threatened your precious Sydney with death. Will that work?"  
  
"No, because I know you're bluffing."  
  
"Oh am I."  
  
"Well then where is some proof that you are going to do this."  
  
"Well you will see it when I bring it to you. So now tell me what I want to know."  
  
"My name is Michael Vaughn and I work for the CIA."  
  
"Yes I know that. Where is the papers."  
  
"My name is Michael Vaughn and I work for the CIA."  
  
"Where are the papers." Her voice was still calm.  
  
"My name is Michael Vaughn and I work for the CIA."  
  
"Where are the papers." She asked again her voice a tad higher.  
  
"My name is Michael Vaughn and I work for the CIA."  
  
"Where in the hell are the papers!"  
  
"My name is Michael Vaughn and I work for the CIA."  
  
"DAMMIT WHERE ARE THE PAPERS!!" she said and to prove her point she backhanded him in the face. His lip busted.  
  
"My name is Michael Vaughn and I work for the CIA."  
  
"Look I will give you. One last chance, where are the papers."  
  
"My name is Michael Vaughn and I work for the CIA."  
  
"FINE, YOU KNOW WHAT, MY FRIEND JACKSON KIRK. WILL COME TO VISIT YOU IN ONE MOMENT. HOW A GOOD DAY MR. VAUGHN." With that, she slammed the door shut with a earsplitting thud.  
  
Vaughn wiped the blood off his lip and grimace in pain. She had a good back hand.  
  
"God why do prisoners act so stupid, I mean if they would just give us the information they would be fine you know." Leslie said as she and Andrew sat down for dinner in their sweet.  
  
"I know that and you know that but they don't know that."  
  
"I mean he told me 'My name is Michael Vaughn and I work for the CIA' so many times that I thought I was listening to a broken record. I got so mad the backhanded him."  
  
"Well I can see why." He came around to back of her chair and began to rub her shoulders. "You are so tense. Let me relax you." He took off her over coat and then started to unbutton her blouse. He rub her shoulder softly. "Go lay on down on the couch and let me get the baby oil warmed up."  
  
"Okay." She said. She loved when Andrew would take care of her like this. She laid down on her stomach on the couch. She felt Andrew come up behind her and unclasp her bra. He kissed her smooth back. Then he put some baby oil on his hand. He began to massage it into her shoulder blade. It felt so good. His hands were like magic. He continue to massage until he heard her breath become deep and even. He gently rolled her over, picked her up, and carried her to their bed. He pulled off her pants and underwear. He pulled the covers back and put it over her. He kissed her gently on the lips. He left to talk to Mr. Vaughn. If he ever made her feel like this, again he would kill him.  
  
"Mr. Kirk, you can leave now. I will handle to Mr. Vaughn for awhile." Sark said as he came up to him. "I believe we need to discuss something. Mr. Vaughn."  
  
"What is that."  
  
"If you ever make Leslie feel like that I swear I will kill you with my bare hands. Do you know what she felt like? She was so tense I thought she was made of wire. I want you to listen to her and give her what she asks do you understand me. She is very vulnerable. She has her long lost sister as a prisoner in her own home. She cannot go or do as pleases." Sark said. After a long pause, he said, "You see I believe you and me are more alike then you think. We both love strong women, both who are always in danger. We both want to protect them and never let anything harm them but we both know we can't do that. It hurts us every time we see them hurt and know that we can't do anything about that. We both love women you have a lot of extra baggage. We both love women who can not be seen in public with us or they may get killed or worse. We both love women you may have to kill us one day because we know too much. We both love women who would do anything for their country. We both love women who are so independent they would never lean on us for the fear that we might leave them. We both love women who never shows their feeling for the fear that we will think they are weak. We both love women who can love us even with all of our mistakes. We both love women who love us unconditionally. You see Mr. Vaughn we are alike in that sense.  
  
"And only in that sense."  
  
"Well maybe. Do understand when I tell you I never want to see her like that again after she comes home after she has been with you." Sark strode out the door with that.  
  
'Maybe me and Mr. Sark are more alike then I thought' Vaughn stated to himself. 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Okay I am writing a lot of Sark and Leslie fluff. I'm sorry but I am a huge fan of Sark and I love when he shows a soft side so I am showing a lot in this story. I am a huge S/S fan so do not look for too much of Vaughn. He has some scenes but not that much. Sorry. Here is Chapter 9.  
  
Chapter Nine  
Leslie was lying in bed when she reached for Andrew but his side of the bed was empty. She sat up and reached for her sheer white robe. She went into the living room and saw that he was not there. Then she checked the kitchen, dining room, terrace and the bathroom. When she saw that he was not in the suite she went to the phone and called down to his office. The sweet old lady who was Andrew Secretary. "Mr. Sark Office." Said the small voice.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Johnson. I was wondering if Andrew was in his office today."  
  
"No Ms. Dervko but I will give him your message if you would like to leave one."  
  
"Yes I would tell him to never mind coming to my rooms tonight. That I don't need him anymore." Leslie said in a calm voice but she was raging. She knew that she hadn't been the best girlfriend in the last couple months but that was no reason for him to leave as he did. Usually if he left for somewhere other then the office, he left a note. She guessed that she wasn't worth it anymore to him.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Is there anything else I can do for you."  
  
"Yes there is can you switch me down to the staff that is watching my half- sister."  
  
"Yes right away. Have a good-day ma'am."  
  
"You to Mrs. Johnson."  
  
"Hello Ms. Dervko. You wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Yes Daniel" she said to the guard "Was Mr. Sark down there today."  
  
"No ma'am. I haven't seen him since we brought Ms. Bristow here."  
  
"Okay thank-you. Will you switch me to Jonathan? He is supposed to be watching Mr. Vaughn."  
  
"Yes right away ma'am. Have a good-day."  
  
"You too Daniel."  
  
"Hello Ms. Dervko. How can I help you." Said the young guard. She knows that her had a crush on her. "You know if it's in my power it is yours."  
  
"Always the charming one. Aren't you?" Leslie said in a sultry voice. Why shouldn't she flirt? Andrew was probably doing more than that. "I was wondering if you could tell me if Mr. Sark was there today."  
  
"Not that I am aware of."  
  
"Okay thank-you Jonathan."  
  
"My pleasure, have a nice day."  
  
"You too." With that, she hung up the phone. God that man was so annoying sometimes. Leave me with out even a note. Just then, she had a 'nausea attack' or so she called them. She had all these all week. Sometimes at night, or mornings. Even sometimes at lunch. The were getting almost as annoying as Andrew was being. She ran for the bathroom.  
  
While she was throwing up the last remains of her dinner, she heard the door open. She did not need this at this moment. "Darling, where are you..." he looked at her. Her head was mostly in the toilet. "Hey baby what's wrong."  
  
"Go away. I don't want to see you." She said between hacks.  
  
"Hey I am not going to leave you like this. You are so pale. Let me go get the doctor."  
  
"NO!" she said in a booming voice. "Please just leave me be. I really don't want to see you now." Her voice once normal again.  
  
"Why? I want to a take care of you." He went behind her and lifted her hair up off of her shoulders. "Try not to hack. It will only make it worst. I thought you only had one glass last night." He said.  
  
"Yes. That was all I did have okay." She said in a voice that was very cold.  
  
Five minutes later and no more word spoken, he lifted her up off the floor. He carried he on the couch and drops her on it. No gentle laying her down. No he just drops her.  
  
"You Jackass if you didn't want to put me down correctly then why did you pick me after all?"  
  
"Well why are you being such a cold bitch?"  
  
"Because you leave without telling me. For all I know you could be dead or off with some whore."  
  
"Oh so you think when I go anywhere I either dead or cheating on you. Thank- you Leslie. I love you to."  
  
"Well if you weren't with someone else and you're not hurt or dead. Where were you?"  
  
Andrew shook his head. "You know I thought we were going to trust each other."  
  
"And I thought that we were going to tell each other where we going before we left." She countered.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"  
  
"I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHEN YOU LEAVE AND WHERE YOU ARE GOING."  
  
"WHY DAMMIT? YOU DON'T TRUST ME?"  
  
"NO I WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE SAFE." She was beginning to feel dizzy.  
  
"I DON'T NEED YOU TO WATCH ME, MOTHER." He was noticing that she was beginning to look very pale and her knees looked like they were about to give out.  
  
"LO..oo........" her voice trailed off as she crumpled to the floor.  
  
Andrew just stood there in shock. When he finally saw what he was seeing. He went down to the floor to look at her unconscious body. "Hey baby, look at me. I need to see you're eyes. Oh baby I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you. Did I do this? I am so sorry." He gathered her into his arms. "Hey baby hang in there. Please hang in there. I am going to lay you down for a moment than I am going to call the doctor. Please hang in there. Please."  
  
He laid her down gently and went to the telephone. He dialed he doctor that was in the building. The doctor's secretary answered the phone. "Hello. Dr. Gram office."  
  
"Where is the doctor?" asked Sark. His voice a little high pitched.  
  
"He's is in the lab right now Mr. Sark. He said that he was not to be disturbed."  
  
"Well I don't give a shit if he is in fucking England. Get him to Ms. Dervko room at once she is unconscious and I do not know what has happen."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll go get him right away." The phone clicked right after that. He went back to where she was laying. "Hey Sweetie. Come on you got to wake up." Andrew had never saw her so pale and so fragile. She had always been so strong. He had only seen her in tears a few times and when he had, it was under the most horrible circumstances. "Hey please wake up." Then he hard a knock at the door. "Come in, its unlocked."  
  
"Mr. Sark. Where are you."  
  
"In the damn living room. Hurry now."  
  
"Yes sir." He all but ran to the room. He saw that Mr. Sark holding the unconscious Leslie Dervko. "What happen here."  
  
"We were have a argument and she passed out. Please see what's wrong with her."  
  
"Yes sir. Please back up." Sark did as the doctor asked. She was still laying on the floor. Pale as a ghost. The doctor opened her eyelids and checked her pupils. "They are not dilated to much. She might wake up very soon. It is most likely a fainting spell. Many people get them when they are stressed or pregnant. I am sure she will come out of it very soon. Pleas carried her to her bed a lay her down on there. When she awakes, I would like to make appointment with her. If she does not come out of it within a hour please call me."  
  
"Yes doctor. Are you sure she is okay?  
  
"I am very sure, Mr. Sark. She will wake up very soon so will you please go watch her. She will most likely want to see you when she waked up if you two were having a argument."  
  
"Yes I am sure your right."  
  
After formal good-byes he shut the front door and then went back to the living room and picked her light body up off the floor and carried her to the bed. When he put her down, she began to stir. "Hey love, wake up now."  
  
Her beautiful blue eyes open finally. "How long was I out."  
  
"Not long. Are you okay."  
  
"I've felt better."  
  
"Yeah I bet. The doctor wants you to make appointment with him."  
  
"Andrew all I did was faint. It is not.."  
  
"It is to serious. Look you never have had one of these before. So why are you having them now? I want to find out so you are going to go see him." Sark's voice left no room for argument.  
  
"Whatever. Now tell me where were you last night."  
  
"We are not going to talk about this right now."  
  
"Oh I very well think we are."  
  
"No we are not. You are going to go take a nap."  
  
"No!" Leslie said forcefully. Sark had heard that voice bring down men twice his size to their knees and make them do what ever she told them to do.  
  
"Fine you want to know what I was doing?"  
  
"Yes Dammit!"  
  
"Okay here it is. I am spying on Sloan and went to visit Mr. Vaughn. Is that what you wanted to know."  
  
"Thank-you. That was all you had to say. So you are not cheating or me or dead. You are just doing something you knew that I would want a part of behind my back. I am going to go take a nap now I think you should sleep in the guestroom. You might be tried after working all night." She started to walk by him when he grabbed her elbow.  
  
"God Dammit what the hell do you want from me? I tell you what you wanted to know but now you still mad."  
  
"You went behind my back. How could you?"  
  
"I did it for you Dammit."  
  
"What did you do for me. I think I am going to forget the nap and go pay a visit to my sister. See what she knows. If you will excuse me, I would like to get dress."  
  
"Fine do whatever you damn well please."  
  
"I will trust me. I also have a date tonight so don't wait up." She went to walk by and again he grabbed her elbow.  
  
"I have or will I ever cheat on you so I will like you to do the same thing. If you can't then tell me now and I will pack my things up."  
  
"Oh I can because my date is Katie. So you will have to learn to trust me." With that, she left the room. Sark went over to the catch and sat down. 'Damn that woman. I will never be able to understand her.' He mumbled to himself.  
  
"Good-bye Andrew." Leslie said in a cold voice. She shut the door with a thud.  
  
"Good-by darling." He said. He knew when she left he had some damage control. She was pissed and she might be for a long time. I really need to plan something to get back on her good side. He also had the plan that would do it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I need to speak to Ms. Bristow."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Come right this way. She has just finish with her lunch."  
  
When she walked in the room, Sydney was laying on her cot. She looked like she was sleeping but she did not think she was. "Sister dearest. Rise and shine."  
  
"Go the hell away. Where is Vaughn I want to see him."  
  
"Sorry not now but maybe if you give me some information then maybe I can work something out."  
  
"Hell no. I will not give you information."  
  
"Maybe you will change your mind when I get you a picture of him. Mr. Kirk has been having some fun with M. Vaughn."  
  
"What have you done with him."  
  
"Oh he is being take in care of. Do not worry." Leslie said. "I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to. I need the information. Now tell me what I want to know."  
  
"NO I will not Dammit. There is no use in asking me for it."  
  
"Give me the damn information."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes." she said in a calm voice.  
  
"NO!" Sydney screamed again.  
  
"Please Sydney I really do not want to have to hurt you. However, I will if necessary. I need that information and I will get it."  
  
"NO you will not." Sydney said. Her voice back to it's normal level."  
  
"Fine then Mr. Kirk will visit you in one moment. I am sorry for this. If you had given me what I wanted you would not have to go through this. Good- bye."  
  
With that, she left Sydney alone in the small room. God she hated her life at this moment. Her and Andrew were having problems, She was about to get her sister tortured and her mother was in CIA custody. What more could go wrong Dammit. She walked down to where her car was and got in. Seeing Katie always made her feel better. She knew all the secrets of her life. She was her most trusted friend besides Andrew. She most likely knew her better than Andrew did. She really needed to talk to her.  
  
A/N: Please, please review 


End file.
